Hating you or Loving you?
by I-Love-Manga1234
Summary: I suck at summary's Sorry.
1. Chapter 1- Saving me?

**Hey this is my first fic that I am willing to up lode. I think is sucks. But hey tell me what you think. Have any ideas that you want me to maybe write in any of the next chapters, tell me and I will ****TRY**** to do so, it will not be a set thing, I might put your idea in the story, I might not, so dont get mad if it doesn't happen, it means I forgot or I didn't like the way it fit in with that chapter. I wanted to up lode a fanfiction about Durarara but the only thing I could think of was fem IzayaxShizuo. If you like it awesome, if not then oh well. And if you dont like it and decide to leave a comment/review, please dont be a jerk about it, just simply say why you dont like it/tell me what you dont like about it or both. All I ask is that you are not rude about it. I have never written a Durarara fanfiction before this is my first. I just recently finished watching the Anime after a few months of my friend bothering me to watch it. Its a pretty good anime in my opinion I never use to like it but I do now. I share this account with my friend when she is here, I know she reads a lot of fanfiction some of it Durarara I think...Dont quote me on that. I how ever have never read one for Durarara, so I thought hey why not make my own. With that being said.**

**Rated: M.**

**This is a very short chapter.**

**Published: 8/21/2013 at around 9:20 A.M**

**Status: complete.**

**Story name: Hating you or Loving you. **

**Chapter 1: Saving me?**

**Sorry I feel the need to put those things above in this because I never look at any of that when I read a fanfiction. And I doubt i'm the only one who doesn't do that. On to the Disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT **** OWN DURARARA, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THIS IS A FANFICTION AND DOES NOT RELATE TO ANYTHING IN THE SHOW/MANGA/LIGHT NOVEL. MY GRAMMAR SUCKS, SO IF THE STORY IS HARDER TO READ FOR YOU I AM SORRY GO AHEAD AND TELL ME WHAT WAS WRONG WITH MY GRAMMAR JUST PLEASE DON'T BE RUDE ABOUT IT. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, SEXUAL HARASSMENT,VIOLENCE, PROBABLY TERRIBLE GRAMMAR, A FEMALE IZAYA. IT WILL NOT HAVE SEX IN IT AT ANY POINT IN TIME, SO SORRY IF YOU CAME HERE FOR THAT. SORRY IF I MISSED ANYTHING IN THE DISCLAIMER. **

Izaya skipped happily down the streets of Ikebukuro wondering where Shizu-chan was. She was really bored after she was done with her work and wanted to continue their little game of cat and mouse. After about 15 minutes she found him walking with his back turned to her and she smiled happily and ran over.

"Shizu-chan!" She sang as she got closer and closer to the blond.

"IZAYA!" He growled out yelling slightly as he quickly turned to the woman.

"Hello, Shizu-chan!" She smiled.

"How many times have I got to tell you my name is NOT Shizu-chan? It's Heiwajima, Shizuo!"

"I know what your name is Shizu-chan. It's just too much fun to call you that though." She said smiling at the taller person who was clearly annoyed by the woman in front of him. "Aww, Is Shizu-chan angry with me?" She says smirking at him.

He went to punch her only to have her side step him and run around behind him pulling out her switch-blade pointing it dangerously at him as he turned to look at her.

"You would hit a woman?"

"No I wouldn't. but I can make an exception for you flea!"

"That is no way to speak to a girl Shizu-chan."

"No way to speak to a girl huh?! I never thought of you as a girl! I always thought of you as a parasite!" He snarled.

" Well that was rude of you to say." She pretended to pout at him acting hurt. "And here I thought you had fun chasing me around." Running around a corner to dodge a stop sign she smiled and laughed as a very pissed off Shizuo chased after her.

They ended up running around the city for a couple hours until they can up to a fenced in roof, where Izaya stopped dead in her tracks looking for a way to escape she couldn't possibly climb the fence and jumps to the next building it was too far away and they were on the top floor of an abandoned 35 story building, there was no way she would survive jumping down. Being so occupied in her thoughts she didn't notice Shizuo run up the stairs behind her and grab her pushing her back against the fence. She let out a surprised yelp.

"Oh hello Shizu-chan." She sang trying to hide her fear.

"Shut up flea!" He growled out.

"Oh but why I-" She didn't have a chance to finish as he grabbed her throat tightly with his free hand as the other one held onto her shoulder.

"I said. Shut up." He glared at her. "Why must you always make my life a living hell?!"

She just stared back at him not being able to speak. He released her throat enough to let her speak. "Answer me Flea!"

"Sorry Shizu-chan but, I don't have an answer for that."

" Bullshit!" He grabbed her throat tightly again this time making her cough.

All of a sudden she felt herself falling backwards the hand around her neck and shoulder disappeared, within a second she was looking at the sky, she couldn't even scream she was so scared. Then a hand grabbed her wrist, she was hanging there dangling 30 stories up in the air. She looked up slowly to see Shizuo holding onto her wrist his body half over the side. Then he pulled her up. The second she was back up Shizuo pulled her to her feet only to have her fall to her knees her hands on the ground supporting her weight.

"Flea?" Shizuo asked quietly wondering why she was acting like this she jumped from larger building than this before to get to another one why was she so scared now?

She didn't even look at him but she started breathing heavy. Shizuo knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder only to have her pull out her blade and swing at but backing away fear in her eyes.

"St-stay away Shizuo." She got up slowly her legs shaking slightly as she backed away almost tripping back over the edge as she caught herself.

"Whats wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" He took a step towards her.

"Stay back damn it!" She screamed.

Shizuo was at a loss for words. Izaya rarely cursed, and rarely screamed like that. " I-Izaya?"

She ran past him back down the stairs, He just stood there not following her. He stayed there thinking, _'Why was she so scared like that? Why did she look at me like that? I didn't mean for the fence to give out under her weight. _He sighed. _'Great now I'm even more of a monster than I was before, I didn't even realize what was happening I almost didn't catch her in time…Damn I'm such an idiot!'_

he was pulled from his thoughts by a woman's scream. He stood there for a moment only to realize the scream came from Izaya. _'Why is she still in the building?' _He mentally asked himself as he ran down the stairs. He started searching the rooms frantically trying to find her, not knowing why she screamed and just hoping that she wasn't dead. _'Damn it! Where is she?!' _


	2. Chapter 2-Hating myself

**Sorry for any confusion I was having the hardest fucking time trying to up lode this chapter. But here it is!**

**Rating: M.**

**Chapter 2 added on 8/23/13 2:15 P.M.**

**Chapter 2-Hating myself.**

**Enjoy!**

He opened the door to an office on the 28 story to see Izaya pushed on top of an old desk, her fur lined jacket on the floor next to the desk, and her shirt torn open with pieces of it lying around the small office to where pretty much the only thing covering her chest was her bra. There was a guy that looked to be a little shorter than Shizuo, brown short hair, brown eyes, a square jaw and a scar across his left eyebrow, holding her arms above her head with one hand while the other hand pulled at her clothes.

Shizuo stood there in shook for a second before running over and slamming the guy into the wall, then beating the living hell out of him and leaving him broken and beaten on the floor. He then went back to Izaya, who was in the same position she was when he got there, her hair in her face slightly with her eyes closed tightly.

He walked over to her slowly noticing she had bruises along her arms and stomach area. It also looked like she had a large cut on the side of her forehead.

"Izaya..?" He said quietly noticing her flinch at his voice. He got closer to her and laid a hand on her shoulder gently hearing her whimper slightly made him withdraw his hand. "Izaya are you ok?" He asked worry had made its way into his voice.

When all he got was silence he bent down and grabbed her jacket setting it on the desk next to her before grabbing her arms carefully and pulling them down gently ignoring her when she made a startled noise. He pulled her up to a sitting position her eyes still closed.

"Izaya, open your eyes and look at me." He said surprisingly gentle, yet ferm.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. "S-Shizuo?" She said almost crying.

"Yeah?"

Instead of her speaking she threw herself at him holding onto him crying silently. "I-Izaya...?" He didn't know what to do so he just let her cry against his chest for a while. When she stopped he looked down at her, her eyes open slightly. "You ok?"

She nods not trusting her voice at the moment.

" I should take you to Shinra's. You have a pretty bad cut on your head."

"No!" Her voice went a bit higher than she would have liked but she didn't care right now. "Please don't. All he will do is worry and be annoying asking me a bunch of questions I would rather not answer." She said quickly, almost pleading to not be brought to the underground doctor.

Shizuo could only look at her. Then he spoke. "Well I can't just let you be on your way. You were almost raped and possibly murdered 20 minutes ago. You have a lot of bruises and a cut on your head..." He thought for a moment. "What did he hit you with anyway?"

"The end of a gun I think."

"A gun?!" He looked at her.

"Yeah a gun."

He stat her back down on the desk and went back over to the guy searching him for a gun but unable to find one, so he looked around the office seeing it laying in the left corner near the door. "There it is." He walked over and picked it up taking the bullets out of it, before disgarding the gun out the window, he knew no one came around here so he didnt have to worry about hitting someone with it.

She nodded even though he couldn't see her. He turned to her to see her looking at her hands. He walked over grabbed her jacket and placed it around her.

"I don't want to stay here anymore…" She sounded like a hurt child. Shizuo nodded slowly picking her up carefully bridal style as she pulled the edges of her jacket around her.

"I can walk Shizuo..." She mumbled.

"Humor me, by letting me carry you."

When they got outside it had started snowing lightly, Izaya looked up at the sky remembering how she would always watch the snow when she was a kid, Shizuo turned and headed to his apartment not knowing where she lived and her not wanting to go to Shinra's it was the only place he could think of. Even though he wouldnt admit it he was worried about her.

By the time they had gotten to where people were actually walking Izaya had pulled up her hood to where it was covering most of her face then pulled the jacket back around her and laid her head against his chest. He paused and looked down at her for a moment before continuing on to his home. After a while they got to his apartment building and he walked in greeting the door man an older man who was starting to get gray and white hairs, and the lady at the desk who was in her late 20's and had bright red hair, then heading up the stairs and into his apartment.

He went back to his room and laid Izaya on the bed before walking out and into the bathroom looking for his first aid kit. Finding it he went back to see Izaya in the corner of the room holding her knees to her chest and her face buried in her arms. He walked over to her and knelt down putting the first aid kit down and looking at her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Came a muffled response.

"Izaya will you come out of the corner please?"

"No."

"I will pull you out of the corner if you don't get up."

With a small annoyed sigh she stood slowly wincing and falling forward Shizuo catching her.

"The fuck was that about?"

"Ankle…"She said her right foot lifted off the floor slightly.

Shizuo sighed and picked her up then picked up the first aid kit and walked out to the living room setting her down on the couch. Pulling her hood off her head he inwardly winced at the new bruises that showed up a dark purple. One on the side of her jaw one around her now swollen cut one on the bridge of her nose and two on her throat from being chocked, Shizuo knew he didn't choke her hard enough to cause bruising like this so it must have been the guy that tried to rape her.

He went to the kitchen and got a wet rag before coming back and cleaning up her face she didn't look at him the whole time he was doing that. Once he was done she did look a little better but not much. He got a some gauze not having a large enough Band-Aid, and cut some of it folding it once and placing it on her cut using some medical tape to secure it and keep it in place.

After that he took her right leg and pulled up the bottom of her pants looking at her swollen ankle deciding that it wasn't broken but it was dislocated. He mentally thanked Shinra for teaching him how to put an ankle back in place with how many times he has been hit by a car or fallen off something while chasing someone he had dislocated his a number of times and Shinra was tired of setting it back in place to he taught Shizuo how to do it.

"Izaya?"

"Hm?"

"I have to set your ankle back in place its dislocated."

She nodded not taking her eyes off of the ground.

"Keep your teeth clenched tight don't want you biting off your tongue. It's gonna to hurt a lot."

She just nodded again and did as was told clenching her teeth tightly. Once she did that Shizuo set her ankle back in place causing her to scream out and jump to try to get away, Shizuo grabbed her legs holding her in place. "Izaya! Don't move! You are going to hurt yourself!"

She breathed a heavy sigh in relef as her ankle felt slightly better and listened slowly sitting down fully.

"You alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah..."

"Good." He sighed. "You hungry or something."

"N-no…."

"To bad you're going to drink some water at least." He left and came back with a glass of water and set it down next to her. He then went back to his room.

_'Why is he helping me? He's supposed to hate my guts, and yet he saved me from being raped and possibly killed….How did I get myself into this mess, I shouldn't have let my apartment today, if I hadn't left none of this would have happened…. I hate myself so much right now…Damn it!' _


	3. Chapter 3-Since when do I care?

She looked over to see Shizuo hand her a white t-shirt. She looked down at herself noticing her shirt was gone and there was nothing covering her chest besides her bra and part of her jacket. She blushed a deep red and took the shirt quickly pulling off her jacket pulling the shirt over her head. When she put it on she noticed how much bigger it was on her than her shirts. _'Wow. I didn't realize how small I was until now.' _

"Thanks…" She got up and held her right leg off the ground so she didn't hurt herself. When she stood Shizuo's shirt reached the top of her knees. She looked at him then away.

"What?" He asked when she turned her head away from him.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Bullshit."

She glared at him. "If I don't want to speak I won't."

"Nice way to speak to someone who saved your ass." He shot back.

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it.

Shizuo sighed and looked at her then at the water she didn't even touch. "Drink the water." He turned and went to the kitchen.

She did as was told sighing slightly. Suddenly feeling dizzy she dropped the glass causing it to shatter and grabbed onto the back of the couch. Shizuo ran in to see her fall, he ran and caught her it time before she hit the floor face first. Turning her over he saw she just passed out. Sighing He picked her up and walked to his room laying her down and pulling the blanket over her.

"Idiot...Get some sleep fle- Izaya." He turned and walked out going to sleep on the couch.

He laid down pulling a blanket over him and looked at the ceiling. _'What have I gotten myself into? I should have taken her to Shinra's despite what she said. Why the hell did I take her here? I can't be mad at her right now though, not now. Not after what happened to her. Not after what almost happened to her. Wait a second, why did I call her Izaya like that instead of Flea? Since when do I care about her? _

He growled inwardly and placed an arm over his eyes. _ God damnit I really have fucked up this time havent I for all I know she will mess up my apartment causing me to get kicked out. Maybe I should bring her to Shinras in the morning__**.**_He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Sorry very very short chapter, but I am having to start getting ready for school and everything...I hope that my next chapter will be longer. **


	4. Chapter 4-Why do you even care?

Shizuo woke up to a loud thump, he sat up slowly and walked back to his bed room to see Izaya sitting on the floor looking up at him.

"What?" She asked from the floor not wanting to move.

"What happened?"

"I fell trying to get up."

"I can see that."

"Then why did you ask?"

He only shruged and made no move to help her up. "I'm thinking about taking you to Shinra's."

"Great..." She sighed pulling her self up. "Cause I didnt see that coming..."

He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen and started making coffee. Izaya slowly followed him not comfertable by the fact that she was in his home. It was just strange to her. When she walked in she watched him make the coffee. He looked over at her.

"You want some?"

Shaking her head she started. "I dont like coffee-"

Interupting her he asked "Why?" raising a brow at her.

"Makes me sick." She finished.

He shruged and went back to what he ws doing. "You hungry."

"No."

"You sure?" He turned to her slightly.

"Yeah. I'm sure." She turned and went to the living room getting her jacket and pulling it on.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked walking up to her.

"Leaving." She started to walk to the door only to have Shizuo grab her arm. "What are you doing?"

"After what happened yesterday your just going to leave like nothing happened at all?"

"Yeah why?"

"How can you just forget like that?"

"Because I dotn want to remember so I wont remember. Simple as that."

"You shouldnt even be walking. you forget about your ankle?" He let go of her arm.

"No I didnt forget. I will sit down at my desk once I get home and do my job just like always.

"Will you for once stop being to damn stuborn and rest?"

"You think this is the first time something like this has happened to me? I'm an informant for a gang. Danger comes with the job. So does forgetting anything happened. Thats how people like me do our jobs correctly without flaw."

He stood there with his mouth slightly open.

"What?" Turning to him she looked slightly annoyed.

"Things like this have happened to you before?"

"Yes."

"You have had a guy try to rape you before?"

"Yes, I got away fine though, he on the other hand got away with a knife in his jaw."

"What else has happened to you?"

"Two things. Why do you care? And why should I tell you?" Crossing her arms she looked up at him.


	5. Chapter 5-Where did she go?

He sighed before answering. "First I don't know why I even care. Second I saved you, you owe me an answer to my question at least."

She turned away. "You name it."

"What?"

Sighing she turns to him. "I said you name it. I have had people threaten to kill me, rape me, try to rape me, try to kill me, try to take me, ect."

"Why the hell would someone in there right mind stay in a job that has those risks?!" He asked shocked at what she had just told him.

"Its the life I choose, dont ask me why I choose it but I did. Its my life I choose what to do with it. And no one will change ever that." She look's at the floor. "Shizuo when you are an informant and a female informant at that." She looks at him. "You forget."

"Forget what?"

" You forget who you give information to, where you go to give information, who you talk to, who you see, what you are even telling them, what happenes to you and so on. Thats the way it works. So I will have my day or two of a anxiety and I will forget. Just like I always do."

Standing there not even sure of what to say Shizuo watches her walk out the door leaving his home. He didnt know how long he stood there for, but he found himself running out his door not even closing it behind him, running down the stairs despite a few people yelling at him for almost knocking them down and out the building. He looked around fanticaly trying to see if he could find Izaya through the crowd of people. When he couldnt find her he ran through the crowds of people knocking some down in his haist.

"Damn it.." He cursed under his breath. _Where did she go? How long was I standing there after she left? Where the hell is she?! God damn it! _

He continued to run looking for any trace of her. _Why the hell am I even looking for her? Wait! She's still hurt she shouldnt be walking around yet! Fuck why does she have to be such an idiot all the time?! _

After running around for awhile he went to Shinra's and knocked on the door to see a bright smile on the doctors face.

"Shizuo! Its nice to see you!" He greeted "Wait are you here because you got into another fight with Izaya?" He questioned looking at the blond man seeing if he was bleeding anywhere.

"No." Shizuo quickly responded. " Have you seen Izaya? Has she come over here at all today?"

"No why?" He raised a brow.

"Long story..." He says sighing.

"Come in and talk to me."

He nodded and walked inside with his friend. Shizuo told Shinra everything that happened. Shinra sat there taking it all in.

"And your worried she will do something and get herself hurt again?" He finaly spoke.

"Yes."

"Hey she has been over here a lot with injuries and such weather it be from you two playing cat and mouse or because of some other reason she never told me I always had Celty go over to her place and make sure she was there resting." He said trying to reasure Shizuo.

"Yes but you said she hasent been over here. So you wouldnt know anything about it and would have never had Celty go over to cheak. Would you?"

Shinra rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah your right...I guess I can have Celty go over and see if she is there."

"I'll go with her." He said standing.

"You sure thats a good idea?" The doctor said standing as well.

"Yes."

"Well alright. Hey Celty would you mind taking Shizuo to Izaya's to see if she is there?"

The headless woman only gave a shrug in response and headed to the door slipping her helmet on and waiting for Shizuo to follow her.

"Thanks Celty." Shinra chirped.

Shizuo followed her to her horse that was disguised as a black motorcycle, and got on behind her. Celty made her shadows go around his head forming a helmet as she sped off to where the informant lived. Upon making it to where the informant lived Shizuo jumped off once they stopped and followed Celty to the right apartment. Celty knocked lightly on the door. When she received no response she took out a key and unlocked the door walking in Shizuo following her. Once inside both looked around unable to find the young girl in her home they left. Going back to Shinras.

"Damn it! Where the hell is she!?"

"Shizuo calm down. We'll find her." Shinra said placing a hand on his shoulder. Besides Izaya and Shizuo's brother, and boss, Shinra was among the few people who where not afraid of him because of his strength and temper.

He batted Shinra's hand away. " I-I'm just worried about her. And it pisses me off that I dont know why I even care for her." He walked to the window and opened it before pulling out a cigarette and starting to smoke it.

"I know. Celty and I are worried about her too." He said quietly then leaving the room.

"Damn it Izaya..." He cursed under his breath. "Why do you have to be so god damn stupid?!" He sighed and put out his cigarette then tosses it out the window. He walked to the front door and opened it leaving Shinras without saying anything to him.

He walked down the streets for awhile thinking about everything that happened and wondering why she left like she did. He didnt know why but he felt bad and worried about her. "Damn it..." He sighs "Why am I even looking for you?" He looked around a moment "Where did you go? Why did you go?"


	6. Chapter 6 I PromiseEven if it kills me

**Last chapter sadly...If you would like me to write another story like this I will try to, I am sorry for ending the story like this... I will also write an alternate ending if anyone wishes.**

Izaya walked around the city pulling her hood up while she did. After awhile of walking she noticed that it had started snowing, she stopped walking and looked up at the sky snow flakes falling onto her face gently before melting. "Snow huh...?" She stated quietly "I guess it is getting into winter weather now.." She closed her jacket and started walking again, she found a bench in a somewhat secluded area there were not many people around, but the people that were around were a few mothers with there kids and some random people on cell phones or just walking. She watched the mothers and kids for awhile thinking. "I wonder if I had another family if I would have turned out to be different than I am now...What would change and what would stay? Would I still be Izaya the informant of a gang? Or would I be someone else? Someone people didn't hate." She smiles ever slightly "Would I still know Shizuo, Shinra, Celty and everyone else? Would Shizuo and I still play our little game of cat and mouse...?" She closed her eyes and then looked up at the darkening sky, gray clouds filled with snow starting to take over the sky. She took out her phone noticing 15 missed calls from Shinra 18 texts from Shinra and 12 texts from Celty.

"Do I want to know...?" She asked herself looking at them, she decided to look through them and they all consisted of the same thing. From Shinra there would be texts and voice mails that said 'Where are you?!' Or 'what the hell?! where are you?! Izaya please contact us were worried about you!' She sighed and was about to close her phone when an unknown number popped up trying to call her, Since she didn't know the number and was in a bad mood right now she let it go to voice mail. She stared at it a moment looking at the number before opening the new voice mail. When she opened it and listened to it she leaned forward on the bench her mouth slightly open. Once it was done she played it again trying to understand why he would call her.

"Sh-Shizuo..." She mumbled before standing up and running in a random direction. She kept the phone at her ear playing the message over and over again. "Damn it"

Izaya had no idea why she felt like crying she hadn't cried since she was a small child (Though she would deny crying even at that age) She found a small ally and ran into it. She stopped running and walked to the dead end that was around 25-30 feet into the ally, once there she sat down on the ground against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. "Why do I feel like this? Why damn it?!" She yelled at herself the sound of traffic in the street drowning out her yelling. She looked at the entrance to the ally watching people go by. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes letting the snow fall on and around her without moving. She stayed like that for hours not knowing how long it had been, the sky was now dark while snow continued to fall.

"Izaya?" She didn't hear the familiar voice of Shizuo. He saw someone down the ally and walked over "Hey Izaya are you OK?" He said getting closer. He knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder hesitantly. He shook her slightly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him "Shizuo..." She mumbled looking into his eyes

"Yeah its me. How long have you been out here?"

She looked around "I'm guessing a few hours"

"That's not good. C'mon lets get you to Shinra's before you freeze to death" When he tried to get her up she only pushed him away.

"Izaya?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She screamed

Shizuo stood there stunned by what she just said "What do you mean what the hell's wrong with me?"

"The message you left on my damn phone!"

He sighed and looked at her. She growled when she got no answer and started hitting his chest weakly with her fists. He stayed there doing nothing the snow starting to fall faster. Shizuo looked at her noticing her crying. "I-Izaya...?" He closed his eyes a moment then opened them and grabbe her wrists careful to not hurt her.

"Let go!" She yelled tears going down her face faster

He said nothing just pulled her closer and kissed her. Her eyes widened but after a few moments she kissed back. He pulled away and looked her in the eye, he wiped a few tears away and looked at her "Stop crying it doesn't suit you" He said gently

She only started crying more. He pulled her close to him and held her there sitting against the wall and letting her cry. Once she stopped she pulled away from him and sat next to him leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her she was looking at nothing. He could tell that she was weaker since being out in this weather. "I'm sorry Shizuo..." She mumbled closing her eyes half way. "For everything"

He smiled at her. "Its alright" he said back

"I always loved the snow...Its fragile and beautiful"

He nods in response then looks around the snow making it hard to see anything. Izaya closed her eyes slowly and took Shizuos hand in her own. "I want to stay like this."

"Alright. We can stay like this then. If that's what you want."

"Shizuo. I have had people leave my life many times...Will you stay?"

He looked at her staying quiet for a moment "Yes I will. I will never leave you alone, even if it kills me"

"You promise?"

He nods staying quiet. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. "Thank you..."

"No problem"

"Shizuo..." She mumbles almost to quiet to hear

"Yeah what is it?" He asks looking at her

"I love you...I always have...I just didn't...Know how...How to say it..." She opens her eyes.

Once she opened her eyes he noticed that they were unfocused. He waved a hand infront of them a moment. He stoped and closed his eyes a moment. "I-Izaya..."

"Hm?"

"You have to promise that you wont leave me."

She smiles her lips taking on a pale blue color "I promise Shizu-Chan" The nickname made him smile and laugh slightly

"Good flea" She smiled at her nickname and laughed slightly as well. She closed her eyes again.

They stayed like this for sometime after awhile Shizuo looked to Izaya. "Izaya"

No response

"I-Izaya..." He pulled her head up slightly and looked at her face she was smiling slightly her lips a pale blue her skin almost as white as the snow. He let her head down gently and rested his head on the top of hers. "Looks like you can stay surrounded in the snow you love almost as beautiful as you"

Holding her cold hand in his tightly remembering the promise they made a couple hours ago.

"I promise..." He said and closed his eyes "Even if it kills me..."

The snow continued to fall around them. Soon after the snow stopped they would be found by Celty and Shinra. Shinra cried while Celty walked over and checked for there pulse. She looked back to Shinra and shook her head. Celty noticed Izaya's phone open sitting in the snow next to them and picked it up. Surprising her that it still worked she played the message that was on the screen. Shizuo's voice came on through the small phone:

_'Hey flea-Izaya...I don't know what to say or do but I wanted t- I thought tha-" Sigh "Listen if I did something to upset you i'm sorry OK. I wanted you to know that. And I want to find you bec- Well I don't know why the hell I want to find you. I just feel like there something I need to do. I dont know what that is or why I give a damn about someone like you but I-...But I do...And if you are wondering how I got your number you can thank Shinra for that... I always felt wrong for chasing after you wanting to hurt or kill you and I cant change that I did that but you cant change that you provoked me either. I wanted. Izaya please call me back I want to make sure your alright. I don't want to find you out dead somewhere. I wish I could have been a friend to you instead of an enemy I wish I could have. But now I can if you are willing to...Before I hang up I just wanted to say that I think...I think I love you Izaya. There I said it I cant believe I said it but its how I feel...Please Izaya...I love you Izaya Orihara, and I always will'_


End file.
